EDW Extreme Dynasty Warriors In Your Face!
by Glenn O'keeffe irish and proud
Summary: This is about what i created on Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires and while my friends were trying to make a story to write about. We agreed that i write them but they give me ideas so please enjoy


**_Dynasty Warriors: A New Generation _**

**_Characters:_ **

**These characters are based on my friends and an actual character (Sun Xuan)**

**With a hint of Cross over from Mortal Kombat (Scorpion)**

**_Sun Kai: (Me)_**

**Age: 17 Force: Wu**

**Link to Empire: Youngest Son of Sun Ce and Da Qiao**

**Weapon: Dusk (Katana)**

**Info: Born 2 days before the unexpected death of Sun Ce. Was kept hidden out of the public eye. As his brother and sister were being trained by other officers of Wu, He once picked up Zhou Tai's Sword Dusk and immediately asked Zhou Tai to train him in how to use a Katana. When Zhou Tai died, He asked Sun Kai to take the sword as his own. Sun Kai has kept it well protected and used ever since.**

**_Sun Lei: (My best friend from school)_**

**Age: 21 Force: Wu**

**Link to Empire: Oldest Son of Sun Ce and Da Qiao Twin brother of Sun Ji**

**Weapon: Conquerors (Tonfa)**

**Info: Born during the war between Wu and Wei, Sun Lei grew up quite quickly learning how his father had become such a formidable warrior at such a young age. Sun Lei hoped he could do the same. His chance came when Sun Ce taught him how to use a Tonfa. On the day Sun Ce died it is said he felt he was near death so he taught Sun Lei one final lesson, even against impossible odds never give up the fight for like the wind the battle could change direction. Sun Lei kept these words close to him and it has succeeded for in his first battle he overcame the odds and defeated a third yellow urban rebellion.**

**_Sun Ji: (My Girlfriend)_**

**Age: 21 Force: Wu**

**Link to Empire: Youngest Daughter of Sun Ce and Da Qiao Twin sister of Sun Lei**

**Weapon: Rapier**

**Info: She was said to look very similar to her mother and to be as strong as her father. She once ran into a burning house with Sun Lei when they were Children whilst looking for Sun Kai. As the house burned, the only way they would get out alive was to forget Sun Kai, but as Sun Lei ran out of the house Sun Ji found Sun Kai and they both jumped out of the window. For this act of bravery she attracted the attention of a young Warrior who was around the same age. The Warrior said his name was Assassin but it was later revealed he was the exiled son of Cao Pi and Zhen Ji. This was debated as the reason that reignited the war between Wu and Wei.**

**_Sun Xuan: (Actual Character)_**

**Age: 24 Force: Wu**

**Link to Empire: Oldest daughter of Sun Ce and Da Qiao**

**Weapon: Sai Blades**

**Info: As a child she was very energetic and alert. On the day her father Sun Ce died, it is said she blamed Sun Kai for Sun Ce's death. This was to change as later on it was Sun Kai who saved her after she was attacked by bandits; it was from then on that she would always defend him from greater enemies. She returned from a battle once with Lu Xun who had defeated a Nanman army when she asked Lu Xun if he would be her fiancé. Lu Xun agreed and so from that moment on Lu Xun and Sun Xuan were in love.**

**_Assassin/ Cao Ping: (My Cousin)_**

**Age: 22 Force: Wu/Free Agent**

**Weapon: Chaos (Double Sword)**

**Link to Empire: Exiled son of Cao Pi and Zhen Ji**

**Info: In the year 196 Cao Ping was born into an empire that was corrupt. His father would also be at war many times during Ping's childhood. When Cao Pi was home, Cao Ping would cause vast amounts of trouble. But the worst was to come on the day Cao Cao named Cao Pi his heir. Cao Ping had stolen Cao Pi's weapon Chaos.**

**During the ceremony, Cao Ping reached word of bandits preparing to invade Guan Du. Cao Ping realised that there would be no one to defend the area. In this battle Cao Ping took his older brother Cao Liang by convincing him that it was for the glory of Wei. In this battle Cao Liang was killed, Cao Ping was wounded and Chaos was thought lost forever. Though the battle was won the cost was heavy. Cao Ping was the only survivor and brought back the body of Cao Liang. When Cao Cao saw this at first he thought they were attacked on the way to the ceremony but when it was revealed that Cao Ping demanded 2000 soldiers from He Fei's defence Cao Cao was furious he demanded that Cao Ping be executed at dawn by being thrown off of the battlements, however Cao Pi found mercy and convinced Cao Cao with just minutes to spare. Cao Cao agreed and exiled the young Prince. After a year of wandering around the land he adopted the persona of an assassin and even changing his name to Assassin. Under a new identity he was aloud to freely walk around Wei's province without question until the day he returned to Guan Du exactly one year since the day his brother died that he saw a glimmer of light. He thought it was gold until upon closer inspection he realised it was in fact Chaos. As no one thought about it at the time until Cao Pi and Zhen Ji arrived there. They were there to mark the anniversary of Cao Liang's death. Assassin was oblivious until it was said Cao Cao was taken ill and Cao Pi left without notice. That night Assassin was walking when he stumbled across Zhen Ji walking around where the battle had taken place a year ago. When Zhen Ji saw Assassin she knew who he was immediately he saw her and ran as fast as he could to his horse where Chaos was he jumped on the horse and rode out of Guan Du as if he were on Red Hare. When Cao Pi found out he was furious. He set out himself to hunt down Assassin; however, Assassin anticipated this and attempted to assassinate his own father. He failed but narrowly. After this he went around the three kingdoms offering his service to anyone who could pay his price. While he had no work he heard of the acts of bravery of Sun Ji the daughter of Sun Ce. He beat the competition of everyone including Lu Xun to court with her.**

**_Relinquished: (My Cousin)_**

**Age: --- Force: Dark Raven Sect**

**Link to Empire: student of Zuo Ci**

**Weapon: Soul Deck**

**Info: A student of the mysterious Zuo Ci, he gave his soul to the dark forces of an ancient sect known as the dark raven clan. It is said that this ancient sect required a human sacrifice or the blood of 100 foes. Relinquished decided to Sacrifice his enemy Kiesemu's only child. As he sacrificed the boy, Kiesemu arrived and threw his gigantic hammer at the altar Relinquished stopped it with his new found powers. Instead he picked up the hammer and threw it back. It was in this moment Kiesemu realised Relinquished was to powerful. He decided to do as Relinquished did but use the powers he gained for vengeance.**

**_Kiesemu: (My Cousin's Best Friend)_**

**Age: 30 Force: Barbarian King**

**Link to Empire: Barbarian King**

**Weapon: Oblivion Hammer**

**Info: As king of a barbarian tribe in the mountains, Kiesemu was taught basic speech yet surpassed his tribe's expectations and speaks fluently as if he was Sima Yi. When his son was kidnapped by Relinquished, he embarked on a journey with his greatest 100 warriors on a quest to find his son and have Relinquished executed by being thrown into a pit of Tigers. Instead he was too late to save his son or capture Relinquished. Relinquished sacrificed the child to the god of the Dark Raven Sect. When Relinquished decided to disappear Kiesemu decided to join the sect and kill Relinquished. He did this by asking his warriors to give their lives in the name of Alucifer, the God of Vengeance. As Kiesemu did this, he released a great evil of another world. He decided to enlist the aid of the grand Wu army and this evil.**

_**Scorpion: (MORTAL KOMBAT!)**_

**Age: --- Force: Dark Raven Sect**

**Link to Empire: The Evil of the Dark Raven Sect**

**Weapon: Katana, power over fire, shoot spears from his hands. **

**Info: Was released by Kiesemu by mistake. Went around conquering tribes of bandits. He even revealed a fire breathing skull under his hood/mask. When Cao Cao went to battle once he claimed he saw the angel of death on a hill. It was his last battle. The year was 220 A.D. the year Cao Cao died. Cao Cao was found with sword slashes whip marks and burn holes.**

_**Neox/ Ja Ning: (My best friend from outside school)**_

**Age: 17 Force: Wu**

**Link to Empire: Son of General Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang**

**Weapon: Sea Master (Pirate Sword)**

**Info: As a child Ja Ning dreamed of the day he would be able to fight alongside his father. That dream was ended when he turned 9. While playing with his cousins**

**(See Sun Kai, Lei, Ji, Xuan) his mother Sun Shang Xiang had heard news that the barbarian warrior Sha Moke had killed Gan Ning with an arrow which had pierced his heart. Ja Ning vowed revenge but Zhou Tai who had been good friends with Gan Ning, killed Sha Moke. At age 15 after a fight with a traitor, he was left with a scar on his right cheek when an arrow nearly hit him in the face. He had become enraged and activated a hidden energy inside him which he converted to a musou attack which sliced the traitor in half. He then ventured around the land and ocean defending the poor. He returned when he heard Sun Quan had died. He then realigned himself with Wu and became Sun Lei's Grand Commander.**

**I'll add chapter 1 as soon as possible**


End file.
